That's MY Body!
by DarkJediQueen
Summary: During the Battle of Mid-Town, Loki feels the end coming and set a spell loose on the man who was the reason of his fall. He finds a cop there in the middle of it all and decides that Iron Man will love living in his body for a while. Just long enough for him to escape.


**Title**: That's MY Body!

**Fandom**: Avengers

**Year**: 2012

**Category**: Bodyswap, AU, Gen,

**Ratings**: PG-13

**Pairings**: None

**Spoilers**: Entire MCU,

**Summary**: During the Battle of Mid-Town, Loki feels the end coming and set a spell loose on the man who was the reason of his fall. He finds a cop there in the middle of it all and decides that Iron Man will love living in his body for a while. Just long enough for him to escape.

**Words**: 2,575

**Notes**: None

**Warnings**: None

**Beta**: None

The police sergeant looked around at the chaos. This was what he lived for. He turned to the officers around him. They had just arrived on the scene.

"I need men in these buildings. There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements or through the subway. But you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

"Yes, Sir!" all the men and women said at the same time. The sergeant looked as his officers did what was needed. He clenched his right hand and looked down at it. Quickly he drew his gun and entered into the fray to shoot what he could. He had plenty of clips on him. These beings were not going to win today.

Unknown to him, there was a man looking down on him from above as he shot three aliens in the head from a great distance. The man smirked and then looked up in time to see Iron Man flying at him. The man quickly moved onto a transport and away he went. Never forgetting about the officer he saw on the street.

**Seven Hours Later**:

Tony Stark sat down on his couch. He had in his hand a can of Coke. He was bone tired and he just wanted to sleep. The other Avengers were already sacked out in the rooms that were habitable. He closed his eyes just to rest them...

Jerking awake, Tony found himself not in his tower. He was in some apartment. It wasn't even a nice apartment. He reached down to grab his phone and found that he was not even in his clothes. He looked at the police officer's uniform he was in and saw that the body was not right. Jumping up from couch he was asleep on, he heard a clatter of something falling to the floor but he didn't care. He found a mirror and looked into it. He wasn't in his tower; he wasn't in his clothes, hell he wasn't even in his own body. He could tell that by his hands. Looking around he tried to spot a phone but found none. There was no computer, not that it would matter. He didn't figure there would be any power. He spotted a room with a door partially cracked. He opened it and entered a room covered in paper. He looked at the images. It was all New York City, some of them were recent, he could see some of the newer buildings but others looked to be from the Forties.

The room was a mausoleum to the past. There were images from World War II on one wall and a great many of some woman and a few of a guy, there was something familiar about the guy. What Tony could remember of the face of the body he was in, it wasn't a relative to the man's body he was in. There was skill and care in all the drawings. Tony was curious by nature and he quickly noticed that there were layers of drawings. Years of drawings. He flipped up a few and found an image of himself in the Iron Man armor. It looked like he was flying. The guy had probably seen him fly to and from the tower while it was being built. Continuing under that he found an image that he never thought that he would.

Howard Stark's face on a sketch. It was quickly done and the paper was new. It showed him in his SSR days. Tony knew his father's face in all phases of his life. He was holding up a round circle that Tony recognized as the Captain America shield before it had been painted. The next image under that was of Peggy Carter shooting a bullet at the same shield with Captain America holding it. These images were ones that had never been released to the public. This officer had no way of knowing about this. Tony grabbed those images off the wall, taking care not to rip them or the ones under them. He found the holster on the uniform and found the gun still in it. There were only two bullets left in the clip and there was only empty clips on the uniform. He must have just come off duty.

Getting to the tower was going to be the hard part. He was sure that the man whose body he had would have been pulled off duty for rest, anyone who saw him would try and get him to go home. He wouldn't know their names and wouldn't know anything about what he was doing. He couldn't act like a cop, he barely acted like a super hero. Exiting the house, Tony locked up behind him. Not wanting someone to be able to just walk in while he was gone.

A relief station was not that far and Tony went to it. He entered to find a woman talking on a cell phone. He walked up to her and waited for her to hang up.

"Ma'am," Tony said. The woman turned to him and smiled.

"Officer Steve. I thought you were going to sleep." She looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Couldn't sleep. Can I borrow your phone?" Tony smiled and she blushed a little.

"Sure." She smiled and handed it over. Tony was practically dumbstruck. This woman trusted this cop enough that she was just going to hand over her phone. Tony dialed the number he wanted and exited the tent for a little privacy. JARVIS picked up on the other end. "Protocol 32." Tony muttered the password for the day into the phone.

"Sir? Where are you? Why is your voice different? I have you on camera in the tower." JARVIS's voice was a welcome sound.

"JARVIS, that's not me. I am in some cops' body. I need you to trace this call and track me getting from here to there. Just in case."

"Are you sure?" JARVIS's voice was timid.

"You think that after today I am going to play with you. Today of all days?"

"Processing, Sir. You are only two blocks from the tower, Sir. There is a clear shot. You will have no trouble."

"Good. Whoever that is in my body, don't let him leave. He has a lot to answer for." Tony tried to fit it all in his head. There were only a few people that had the knowledge that this man did and all of them were dead. That left only one...He had a stop to make on the way up the tower. This was impossible.

xXxXxXx

He woke and instantly knew that something wasn't right. It was just like...stopping that thought he stood up. This was not his apartment and from the view that he had, he wasn't even anywhere near the ground floor. He stood up and immediately saw the people around him. There were four of them. Three men and a woman. He had seen two of them and the woman during the fight. This was the Avengers. He was somewhere where the Avengers were. There was only one logical place for them to be. Stark Tower. He wondered how he got there up until the blond raised up his hammer and laid it on his shoulder, it didn't seem as threatening as it seemed. He looked at the woman and found her drawing a gun and the man beside her was notching a bow. This was not good. He wasn't supposed to be here. This was going to ruin everything.

"What's my name?" the woman asked. He looked at her in shock. He wouldn't know who she was. He reached his hands out to placate her and saw that his hands were not his own. He moved to the window to see his reflection and found that he was in Tony Stark's body. He knew the face, how could he not. He was the man who was everywhere now. Clean energy, saving the world. The Avengers knew that he wasn't who he seemed to be. He turned back around to face them. He wasn't sure who the third man was but he was the one to approach him. There was something about the guy that while he looked harmless there was an air to him.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Steve...Steve James." Steve answered. The man reached out a hand to shake. Steve did it automatically.

"Bruce Banner. Why don't you sit down? Mr. Stark will be here soon." Bruce waved him over to the couch he had been on when he woke. Steve shook his head.

"Where..." Steve looked at the back of Banner's head. He knew that name he just didn't know from where.

"We think where ever you were before." The woman said as she indicated a seat at a table. Steve followed her finger.

"How?" Steve asked. He sat where the woman showed him and he tried to make himself small.

"We assume my brother's magic," the blond haired man said. He set the hammer down on the floor and relaxed in his chair. All of them were more relaxed than they had any right to be.

"Sir is coming up the elevator now," a voice said from the ceiling. Steve hunched and looked up. He was ready for a fight. He heard laughing to see the man with the bow laughing. He was hunched his is bow unnotched, laughing his ass off.

"Strange to see Stark afraid of his own AI," the man supplied.

The woman and Banner smiled while the other man just gave the other man a blank stare. The ding of an elevator had Steve turning to see his own body walking towards him. That was something that he never thought he would see. Hell he hadn't even thought about it before ten minutes ago. Stark was walking towards him with a bag in his hands. The bag was some kind of gym bag except it was huge and misshapen. Stopping at a counter, Stark set it down and opened it. Steve took his eyes off of him for a minute to look at the sound of people moving from the other Avengers only to hear a noise that he never thought he would hear again.

It was instinct. That was the only thing that Steve could say that it was. His right arm was up and in the air before he could even think about it. His left hand shot out and grabbed the shield from the air and he hooked it on his right hand and arm before he even thought about what he was doing.

"What the hell, Stark?" the bow guy asked. He was looking between the two of them.

"Barton, get ahold of Coulson. I want Coulson here now!" Stark said. There was something one his own face that he didn't recognize.

Steve looked down at his shield and then back up at Stark. In Stark's hand were several of his drawings from his walls. On top was the one of Peggy shooting the gun at him in the shield after she caught him kissing another woman. Stark knew exactly who he was. Whoever this Coulson was...Steve thought about calling the man in the eye patch. He still had the man's number in his wallet, in case he ever needed anything.

The elevator dinged again and all eyes moved to it. The man in the suit entered and Steve barely caught when he hesitated a little in leaving the elevator. The man's eyes were firmly locked on his real body. There was recognition in those eyes. That man knew who he was.

"Agent Coulson, I see that you know who I am," Stark said from Steve's body.

"Yes, Captain. I was unaware that you were helping today."

"Good. Then make this easy on me. Why was Stark not informed?"

"You..." Coulson looked from Tony in Steve's body to Steve in Tony's body and back. "You said you wanted no one informed."

"Good. I wanted to make sure that the good Captain made that choice and not your boss." Tony stepped away and quickly moved towards Steve. "We think that Loki, the man responsible for today's invasion is the reason behind this. We don't know his reasoning but Thor has assured us that it should wear off. We don't know when and we don't know how but it should. If not we will contact Asgard."

"What's going on?" Coulson asked as he stepped closer to the group. Steve wanted to know that as well. Everything was going over his head and he wasn't used to that, not anymore.

"Phil, it seems that Loki has swapped this man's mind with Stark's," the bowman said as he stepped closer to Coulson. "Stark woke up in the man's apartment in his body. While there he found images."

"Those images were top secret images from the SSR and only ones that three people would have known Captain America, Peggy Carter, and Howard Stark. Through process of elimination. My father is dead and Carter is over in Britain somewhere, I assumed that the man whose body I was in was actually Steve Rogers, returned from the dead and hiding out as a sergeant in the New York Police Department."

Stark handed Steve the images and then quickly left the room. Steve barely remembered that he had the shield in his hands before he banged it off the counter as he tried to follow the other man. He took two steps and set the shield down. When he entered the room that he saw Stark go into the world went black.

xXxXxXx

Tony woke up in his bed. A quick jump up and a run to his bathroom told him what he needed to know. He was back in his normal body. He quickly left the room to find the others huddled around Rogers in the living room. Rogers looked up at him with a small smile on his face. He knew the feeling of being back in his normal body.

"Thanks for the help today, Captain. From what my AI told me, you took out a great deal of the Chitauri on your own with just a pistol."

Natasha stepped up to Tony's line of sight and pointed at a screen. "We think that it is what caught Loki's eye. He then decided to use it as a diversion and escape."

"Really?" Tony asked looking at the feed form the now empty cell where the trickster had been just a while before.

"At the exact moment you two switched back."

"Shit." Both Tony and Rogers said at the same time. Tony watched Rogers sit stand up from the couch and looked at Coulson.

"Does your boss still have the suit?"

"Waiting for you."

"I have my shield, that's all I need," Rogers said.

Tony started to smile. He clasped Rogers on the shoulder and then laughed. "We could always use another Avenger. First though, we need to get you out of that apartment. I wouldn't stick my worst enemy there to live."

"There's nothing wrong with my..."

"I have plenty of room here and when I am done making this the Avengers Towers, there will be plenty of space for all Avengers to live here."

The End


End file.
